


Ripe Fruits

by Tdelicot



Series: Delight Fruits [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Delight Fruits" with Jenny wanting to get it on with other partners including Castle, Beckett or even someone from the Escort group. For which Castle and Beckett to have sex with them at the hotel two weeks prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny had asked her husband Kevin for a night out, since it's been awhile with Nicholas having to been born.

Now that she had been cleared medically, she would be able to start up there sex lives once again. She felt hungry, ready, able, along with being drunk at the moment.

"Yes drunk?" Ryan couldn't believe it, she Beckett, Alexis and a few others from the 12th precinct went to visit the Old Haunt for the evening.

Of all places to get drunk, it was very open to the public. When she had gotten them together for the ladies night out. After Beckett and Castle's night out at the hotel two weeks ago. Jenny asked Kate what was involved with having those three or even one from the escort service.

"Are you serious Jenny, do you really think Ryan would go for something like that with his wife having sex with other partners, while he was getting it on with some one else?

"This would surprise him, Kate, it's going to knock him off his high horse thinking we are infallible to things like this, besides I would just love it to do something like this, or even I know this is a strange request to have sex with Castle, while you have sex with Kevin, I know it's stupid Kate."

Jenny was drunk when she said this to her and the rest of the ladies, even Lanie raised an eye brow at the suggestion after a long day working her new position. She might be drunk. But it has merit.

Jenny walked over to the bar tender Danny once again to order another round of drinks for the "Girls" night out.

Beckett, Lanie, Alexis and the other three from the 12th precinct didn't really looked concerned, but others were, she would be needing a ride home, Since Beckett is the only one not bombed from the evening.

When she called Ryan, Beckett was going to bring his wife home from the Old Haunt and drunk. It had surprised him for the most part in regard to his wife.

Along with the relief expression on his face, his wife would be home soon, but not expecting an request when she does finally come home.

Since she said to Ryan, Jenny ordered a final round of drinks, they would soon be home afterwards. While he was taking care of Sarah Beth having gone to bed without an issue, Nicholas needing attention with a change in diapers and his bottle.

When Beckett took her drink she was thinking back to that night with Damien, Susan and Andrew from the escort service.

Jenny thanked Danny the regular bar tender with playing her tab, along with a smile and a nice tip.

Beckett was thinking, she still has it with that smile of hers, and her sexual charm, she would do well with having different partners for only one night, she would be going back to older days as "Jiving Jenny" with her moves, but what would Detective Kevin Ryan do at this moment when asked the question?

She doesn't know, but will Jenny know what he is capable of in the bedroom.

But would be be able to perform with others doing things to him as with using handcuffs, toys, ships, candles and anything for that matter to get your rocks off.  
///////

Some time later after arriving at Jenny's apartment, Beckett had to hold up Jenny from falling down onto her face after having too many drinks at the Old Haunt.

When Ryan came to the door to see his wife in that state, he was rather flustered, but it was interesting never the less to finally "Maybe" getting into her pants so to speak tonight after being held at bay for months while carrying Nicholas.

"Beckett help me bring Jenny into the bedroom, both Sarah Beth and Nicholas are out cold in their bedroom, it's going to be awhile before they do wake."

She obeyed his orders helping to move Jenny into the bedroom, she would help Kevin, get her settled before leaving to go home to the loft and her own husband.

Having done so taking all of her clothing off, shoes, bra, thong and everything else she had on, when Ryan came in to thank her having placed her under the blankets, where she could leave freely through the front door. "Thanks, I owe you one." He said not knowing what he was going to get himself involved very soon.

"Your welcomed." She leaves closing the bedroom door, and out the front entrance. While takes off his clothing to be fully nude and ready to go to screw his wife, she was moving slowly under the blankets peaking out with one eye looking very interested in wanting a piece of her husband right now.


	2. Chapter 2

What Jenny loved the most? "Oral Sex" and it's exactly what Ryan loved the most as well. He had his back to her in bed, when he turned her over to get a good look at her. She was still a beautiful after all of these years.

Jenny was silently waiting for Kevin to make his move on her.

How she missed it, when she senses him, looking into his eyes, he inhales sharply, his eyes darken considerably. Suddenly when Kevin goes down parting her legs wide. His lips are trailing, a wet path between her legs, and she chokes on her breath, her whole body jerking with his tongue on her clit curling around.

God, he's amazing before moving deeper into her. She asked for more through the haze of her sex starved body.

Her mouth is dry, but his is not, lapping up her juices between her legs, her whole body trembling with arousal, anticipation and joy after months of being without.

She tries to suppress a moan, when his tongue continues, when she feels him biting down on the nub, nipping her real hot flesh between his teeth, before switching once more with his tongue, all the while his hands grabbing her torso, pulling her to edge of the bed to spread further lifting up her romp to suck at her anus with his tongue to drive her just wild with desire.

This move by him suddenly having her so wide open like this and vulnerable.

And than his tongue continues at her clit, placing two fingers inside her wetness, taking them out to do the same with his butt.

She sucks in a ragged breath of surprise, reaching forward into further a bit, straining to get closer, her hand taking his hard erection to her opening, she tells him to please, begging him to fuck her.

Obvious he's biting and licking her in earnest, suckling and bit down hard now to put her through the roof raising herself further.

Her breathing speeding up, while her hand continues to hold onto his cock when finally.....her body feeling the first fluttering of her orgasm over taking her. "Too much." God rest her soul and his as well.

Kevin finally decided to enter her roughly, quickly having her cringed, he places her legs further over her head to have her feel every savoring inch of him inside, when his own orgasm roared up from his cock into her dropping his cum inside.

She needed to tell him what she really wants to do, when they are laying together in his arms.

Here goes, she is ready to tell him.

"Kevin, honey I need to say this before I lose my nerve."

"What is it Jenny?" Kissing the top of her crown softly and tenderly.

"I would like to do what Kate and Castle did two weeks ago at the hotel with the three from the escort company, I would like to try something different for a change with more then one partner, either with Castle and Beckett or the ones from the escort company, and besides Kate has offered to help pay for it any way to get us started."

She looked at his face. "Holy shit!" She was in trouble right now.

It took a moment for him to speak before giving her his reply. "Okak Jenny, lets do it." Was all he could say for now....


	3. Chapter 3

There was a message on Beckett's cell phone the next morning from a tired Jenny. Castle was still in the nursery with his son Reese before coming into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She was able to listen to the voicemail. She chuckled at Jenny's voice after last night. As soon as she dropped off Jenny into their bedroom. Beckett had gone straight to bed, dozing off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke, he was already writing, besides checking up on Reese and his beautiful wife sound asleep.

"What the heck?" She mumbled. "She is actually going though with it for real with the both of us, and the escort service." Her stomach was flipping out at the thought to have all of us together in that hotel room or rooms depending on where they would want us.

Jenny had even mention something to the fact of being hand cuffed to Castle as a real prize package to have her chuckle.

It was at this moment she needed to tell this fact to Castle first thing.

"Are you serious Kate, kinky?" She should of known, she would get that kind of response from Richard Castle of all people. "Go make that call Kate right away."

She rolled her eyes at him before heading back out into the kitchen to actually call the escort company making an appointment with the following. Damien, Susan or if possible Andrew were available. When the answering service checked, she would have to get back to her, on when exactly when one or all three would be available. It had made her shiver at the mere thought of going through all that again, but this time with Jenny and Ryan of all people.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny was wet at the thought of being in handcuffs, while her clit was being worked on by several men at the same time.

For Ryan didn't think she would be serious, but she was.  
///////

When Damien had received his messages from the answering service, he was in his ultimate glory. Kate Beckett calling to make an appointment for a friend of hers, along to have her and Castle join in on the fun once again.

She needed to know on on when himself, Susan and Andrew would be available to really make a real party out of it.

He called his wife at home being the Fourth of July weekend, they would try to get together, while Andrew was away visiting friends in the Catskills for four days.

When he called her, she was in the bathtub playing with herself, feeling a little bit lonely for the moment. She had the ringer on loud on the edge of the tub away from falling into the water, when the phone started to ring loudly. It was her husband Damien from the gym working out.

"Hey!, how's the work out?" She says stroking her clit in all directions.

" Great, are you playing with yourself again?" He says knowing full well his wife's sexual habits.

"I am, what's up besides wanting to have your cock in my pussy for the holiday?"

"Kate Beckett left a message, her friend Jenny, her husband Kevin works for the 12th precinct with her, wants to get together as soon as possible wanting the full treatment including hand cuffs, bondage, toys and everything else we throw at them."

"Wonderful Damien, tell her yes to the request, but its going to have to be soon or else we would have to move everyone around to adapt to the schedule."

"I will call her right now." The phone goes silent.

A few minutes later Beckett gets the call once again, but this time it was Damien telling her to set it up with her friends.

"I will call the hotel to see if there are any openings for tomorrow afternoon, is this good with you?"

"It is, just be sure your friends are good with this, as with the hotel." Damien says.

"I will call back in thirty minutes with calling the hotel for reservations, since Castle has a suite on the sixth floor the past few years."  
////////

"Yes, Mrs Castle we have the suite available for your time frame, no problem we will be sure to clean all of the rooms, stock up with food, drinks and champagne, how many of your friends will joining you and your husband for the holiday?"

"A total of four, not including myself and Castle, we will be having a party, so it might get a little loud at times, I would be willing to pay extra."

"No, no, that is fine Mrs. Castle, see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Some time later with all of the calls been made, Jenny was licking her chops at the thought of having Castle and others taking over her body including Kevin.

She was thinking...Her left wrist roughly shackled to the bed post, with wearing something red/black and lacy undies, while her breasts pointing out directly at all three of the men. While their cocks bobbling in front of her face for the taking into her mouth, as with her friend Kate Beckett.

She wouldn't wait, besides she had several people will be watching Sarah Beth and Nicholas, so it won't poise as a problem with tomorrow. She was already wet between her legs, when Ryan came home from the Precinct early, since it was Saturday, the case load having to be very light with the holiday. Since Murder takes a holiday....

She was able to tell him the wonderful news. Ryan groans out loud having been told. While she goes to touch his groin area. She tells him ordering in a command tone. "Touch yourself for me, Kevin." She goes to push him against the bedroom door pulling down his zipper for him to began his action for her....


	5. Chapter 5

After all of the calls had been placed, Jenny asked Kevin just for the hell of it, after having him up against the door of the bedroom to at least try out his extra pair of cuffs.

She was happy now for the next ten minutes. Ryan had tried everything to wriggle his way out of the hand cuffs, Jenny only just slapped on a few minutes earlier, but nothing was working from the police expert.

Kevin made a mental note having taken to reread one of Castle's novels on how to get out of them, or else he would really be in trouble tomorrow.

He'd come to the conclusion he was really stuck, since she had the keys to them, and left them on the table on the side of the bed. "Oh, lucky me!"

Ryan muttered trying to move when Jenny directly placed her mouth down onto his very hard cock, excited at the sight of his wife. "Jesus!, was he even able to survive the night and tomorrow? Good question he says to himself.

God, he loves his wife, but to do this is going to kill him, and most of all the teasing by his partner Esposito, and who ever else finds out.

Jenny moving up and down on his shaft had him arching his back, along with pushing her head further to take him into her mouth without gagging.

While her breasts were ripe for the picking. "Jenny!" Ryan croaked, cleared his throat and tried again calling her to go harder on him. 

Ryan wasn't quite sure, he was capable of more than that at this point.

He had shifted uncomfortably on the bed with her tongue now swirling around the tip of his cock. While Ryan swallowed nervously, he wanted to play with her clit, but he wasn't able to...Sighing. Who could?" When all of a sudden is orgasm erupted into her mouth, arousal fluttered to life from his body, shaking, his body having to be blazing right now.

She decides to take the keys from the table for where she had left them, taking her time to open them, while Ryan's breathing slowed down finally.

She was taking too long for his taste, it was driving him mad. While he was free finally, when he goes to work on .....purring like a kitten to his likely...."Wait until tomorrow", she is going to be roaring like a lion instead.

All he could say was...."God, you're beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Fourth of July!" Hollered Castle and Beckett to Jenny and Kevin arriving early at the hotel suite, waiting for those to arrive from the escort service.

But they didn't have to wait long, when Damien and Susan arrived ready to go with their bag of toys.

Susan tells the two ladies to move over to the bed on each side. "All right gentlemen, we will start with the term " Up The Old Dirt Road", and right away Castle and Kevin's eyes opened wide.

Jenny gets off on being exposed, spread opened this way, but for Beckett, it's never been her favorite position to get off.

Damien tells her to put her weight on her elbows, sucking in a rugged breath, using the oil as his fingers to rub the outside. He keeps her spread apart, exposed, spread in a exotic display, while Damien places his huge cock at the entrance.

Castle was told to do the same, along with Kevin to Susan. Castle sinks lower with his height, nuzzling the skin of her upper thighs traveling the intimate flesh exposed to him in every way.

Damien however nips at Jenny's light skin of her ass, gently scrape at her clit to drive her crazy, as he begins the Fourth Of July feast on her, and as with the other two with a bang.

Kevin however being hungry of his own right devours the essence of a woman, he only just met, sucking and trying to nurse Susan's arousal with his cock inside.

Jenny was thinking to herself, Damien, he's fucking excellent at this, he's all cock that's for sure. She shamefully moves with him in sync, while Kevin was looking over at the sight of his wife enjoying it.

Castle wasn't afraid to show the dark pucker of her anus, she tried to catch her breath, when he continued to move into her moaning, while rubbing her clit with his fingers. She is barely able breathing, with her muscles contracting inside to actually to grab onto Castle's cock.

Susan had to concentrate instead of watching what Damien was doing, this was business, not personal!

Ryan was able to get off with his orgasm leaving his semen inside of her dripping down the back of her anus, legs and the bed making a mark.

She can hear everyone catching their breaths. This was easy without much fanfare to start out with. While waiting on the two from the escort company to come to their senses.

"Next up we rest a few minutes before going to the hand cuffs." Damien says while sighing looking over at the group in the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

"On, good God! Now the shoe is on the other foot. Castle slowly trying to pull out of the cuffs. He tries to fight the cold metal rings with Kevin next next to him in the same position, while the ladies will have their way with them now.

Damien will have his hands cuffed to the bars that was used the last time. But this tie he's the victim.

"Castle?" Beckett says softly. "Are you ready?" Laughing it off now at him, licking her lips to take her hand stroking his cock in her hands going to work enjoying or rather savoring.

While he tries to pull at the hand cuffs binding him. The last time a few weeks back. "Your all mine now." She says.

While Jenny smirked at her husband spreading his legs to get at him further, taking in every aspect of her husband's body, his balls, cock and anything else she love to taste in her mouth.

With Kevin, he was glancing over at his wife. "No sympathy at her for when it comes to her own pleasure."

He sighed out a breath lifting his back. She was doing some job on him, he could see that Beckett was doing the same to her own husband, along with Susan. But in her case, it was like she was trying to get even at him for something he must of had done.

Damien tried to softly speak with Susan, but she wouldn't hear of it from him, she was here to do a job and only that right now. She grabbed him once again, taking his large cock into her mouth taking all of him. In the beginning when she had first met him, she was able to learn quickly without having to gag all of the time.

Susan surely had a purpose, along with Jenny and Beckett. There was no escaping it today on Fourth of July. "Wow!"

Jenny was in her glory having her husband getting stuck into this position. No way in hell was he going to say a word to his partner. "He would be the laughing stock of the precinct, that's for sure.

At least with Javier, he has his own life to lead having gotten married to Sung, along with her having his baby very soon, since she 's currently now on maternity leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was told to relax for twenty minutes. Damien and Susan having to be quiet, pulled out the whips with the masks and blind folds.

They all sat together on the bed, Jenny's back to her still reeling, she leaned into him to whisper into his ear. "Are you all right Kevin?" While caresses were shared, his hands down her arms, hers on his lips.

"Yes, I am fine, just surprised mostly at the way your enjoying all this."

"And why not Kevin, besides being the Fourth of July, look I love you, that is what counts the most, and don't you forget it, okak?"

He moved his hands to wrap around her midsection, lacing his fingers and pulling her back towards him.

While Castle smiled back at his wife leaning closer to cover her mouth with his. He kissed her slowly, deliberately with out hurry, since they will be here for some time.

He was able to give her a quick kiss behind her ear before the next step begins. One thing for sure, even with the whips, it's going to hurt no matter how you see it, just like the last time.

Damien reports to every one on whether or not everyone is ready with the next level.

Susan comes over with the masks of a devil, Cat and a lion to be given to Jenny, Beckett and herself, while the three men will have the blind folds, and their hands tied to the bars with their fronts exposed. They will have several options to work with at this advantage point.

The three men, with Damien helping first with setting up Ryan and Castle tying their hands on the bars, before Susan went to her husband to do the same to him. He didn't say a word to her with keeping his comments to himself today.

Susan was the first to crack her small black whip into the air snapping to the ear before hitting lightly against Damien's legs to hear him grunt and walking over with her left hand to squeeze hard his balls before going back into place, just before hitting him again his chest and upper part of his right thigh to cry out in pain.

With a sharp sound of expectations fulfilled.

Castle with his blindfold, along with Ryan were waiting for the strikes, having to be two fold. Ryan didn't know what to expect, since he's never had done this before...........

With the first blow against his shoulder, Kevin grimaced at the pain, Jenny was hitting him before walking up to him to gently squeezed his cock stroking up and down to tease him. Before the pain deepened when he is hit across his lower shins to have him hollered out.......... She was very much enjoying the entire scenario with her husband wearing the devil mask to fit her persona today.


	9. Chapter 9

All three of the ladies in their masks were enjoying themselves with the three men were hurting.

Hearing the crack of the three whips into the air. Castle grunts, while Ryan groans, and Damien was trying to tolerate it the best he can.

Susan was secretively wishing her husband would at least seem he was was enjoying himself for god sake, but what she wanted was giving him pain. She fixes that. Striking him again and again., the whip finally does it justice. He doesn't feel anything now, she stops what she is doing. She moves in to take his cock now into her mouth after pulling up her mask to work her mouth's magic. His body jerking back and fourth from what she is doing.

Otherwise Beckett doesn't give up either. If she was able to see his face, maybe she was able to wipe that damn smirk off his face finally.

No doubt he will have something to say later to her, when they are home at the loft.

If this is the case, she will surely tell him the complete truth, he needs it every once in awhile as the mystery writer.

In regard to Jenny, she was making sure, she was making her marks on her husband Kevin. Does he feel purged at all?" Pure. Boneless and yet humming with his life's blood pumping now, every where on his body. He can feel the heat coursing off his body from the strikes. Exhausted, relieved and reborn with his arousal evident to her eyes.

She goes over to him wearing the devil mask places the the whip on her side, bending a little to lift up the mask to suck and lick her husband's cock pulsating in her mouth. She was tasting the salt of his shaft stroking up and down with her mouth and tongue.

He couldn't but help to moan through out his entire bucking now, when she was able to feel his orgasm coming into her throat tasting and swallowing every last drop of his semen.

His heart is racing trying to catch his breath from the rush of blood flowing through his veins, along with the strikes of the whip. "Was she done with him, this he doesn't know, since Damien hasn't said a word to anyone the last five minutes?


	10. Chapter 10

The riding crops or whips did the trick with all three men.

When Damien came to his senses finally, he told everyone to relax to use what ever oils to be used on their bodies.

The damage was done to their egos including Damien. He said very little to Susan.

"Before we begin with the next phrase, it would be this time with all of the ladies are going to be tied up. Jenny, your on the bed with your legs and arms tied under your head, While Ryan has the choice of vibrator to be used, with Beckett is on the bars upside down, and Susan tied next to the door with her hands up in the air. Clamps are aloud to be used for any part of the body, the ladies will decide, along with the size of the vibrator."

He chuckles silently getting some what even with his wife for behaving this way like a child.

Richard Castle cocks his head at his wife Kate. While Kevin, had an idea on where to place the clamps, when he never had the chance to do so during their marriage or even when they were mostly dating. The eight ball was in the corner pocket for the three of them this time. It was an amazing Fourth of July so far....and well worth all of the money that was being spent on this evening. 

Castle thinks for a few minutes, and knows his choice of toy to use.

Bigger is always better to bring on a number of orgasms if done correctly. It was always Kevin's thinking as well, bigger and that includes breasts and a pussy for any man to munch on.

Damien told everyone after attending to their bruised egos and their bodies with the healing oils to be ready and into position.

"This is going to be interesting." Castle said with helping to tied up Beckett on the bars upside down, with Ryan smiling inwardly the same with Jenny with her legs over her head to be wide opened to his likely....

Damien before tying up Susan, he takes out the odd assortment of vibrator's to have their just desserts.

Castle snickers. Ryan laughs. And Damien, he was mostly doing just doing his job now. Later he will have to deal with the ramifications of everyone's actions. And that includes his wife Susan having taken away the fun of it now.


	11. Chapter 11

The hotel room was silent for now before the men went to work.

Everything was utterly still until finally to hear the toys begin to work on each of the ladies.

You could tell each man had there our cause to celebrate the Fourth of July.

Castle and Kevin slowly, painfully slow were running the vibrator's into their ladies, as if they were on a mission from god. Damien, he didn't care either way. He wasn't too pleased right now, he was more than happy to have an excuse to just get up and leave. But he won't. "It's business."

The buzzing of the devices were working at full tilt between their clits, mouths and torso. It was like a full-out attack to get them to orgasm a great deal.

And no one wasn't able to hold out to be totally wet in every way.

Unfortunately, there was too much of it. Beckett and Jenny were getting it off, letting off steam from within of there sexual needs, while Castle and Ryan didn't care.

Castle paused for a moment moving over to the table to take hold of the clamps. Two for the nipples, and one for the nub of her clit to really drive her wild.

Ryan just went with the two to be placed on Jenny's nipples to pull them further out, before sucking them like a "Ripe Tomato" sucking the juice out of them.

She was loving it never the less, but she would be sore later to the touch, but who cares, it's "now" that counts the most.

He heard a groan from Jenny arching up a little from being wide opened and wet to his eyes and everyone else.

But for Beckett, just as Castle had suspected, his wife went over the edge with the clamp causing her to orgasm in sexual pleasure. Kate's heart quickened, and her breathing became shallow.

She shuddered to think on what was next after Castle had stopped to take off the clamps and using of the toy. He went to palm her breasts, swiping at her pebbled nipples. She groaned, arching her back slightly, but her nipples were so sore now at his touching them.

For Jenny it was an entirely another matter. She had always loved Kevin constantly sucking her nipples, along when she was breast feeding Nicholas.


	12. Chapter 12

It was getting damn impossible to breath. "Shit." Castle finally stopped what he was doing to poor nipples. She calls out. She needed to stop for now.

"I will Kate. What is your safe word?" He says scooting off the bed and heading over to drop off the clamps and vibrator onto the table.

Ryan continued a few more minutes. He runs his hands over them. "Fuck." She says. He's so stunned at her to even say the word.

Or was she trying to distract him? He knew it. He says to her. He will stop.

However he could hear Beckett say her safe word to Castle. "Apples." Kate smirks. Despite the orgasm she had gone through. He had hoped she wasn't teasing him for the sake of stopping and regrouping.

Castle's drops open not believing it. Ryan didn't know what to make of it, however he had his own wife to think about for the moment.

In regard to Damien decides to continue a few minutes to appeased Susan and her ways. He wasn't really upset any longer. She been property sated.

He grins while taking the last of the punishment into her wet pussy from the vibrator. She had enough for now. He says for the last time. "Do you want me to continue?" She bites her lower lip. "Yes. For a few more minutes Damien."

"Too tight." He says before burying the device into her. She shakes her head to be a "No." While he tells her "Just testing the limits of this device, it's set on nine with two more to go."

He smiles before placing it on the final setting to send her through the roof with her final orgasm shaking her entire body. Cupping both of her breasts after taking off the clamps to leave its mark on her.

He gives her a moment to come back to her senses. After finishing up with her whimpering......

He takes the vibrator away and to move it over to the others to be cleaned giving everyone to rest for the next stage.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ladies & gentlemen this part will involved the position we all have heard of the term "69." All couples will do this as with myself with my partner. It's what I call "Anything goes" session before we start using the candles."

She was going to kill him with coming up with this one without asking.

They'd been resting for the past five minutes, and he'd taken off the ropes off her. Since there were no room for all three couples to do "69." He would have her(Susan on the grey rug of the hotel room.

"Does everyone understand?" He'd been sure, so frustratingly. This was surely going to hurt her back being on the floor or than again will he will be. She doesn't know at this point.

Castle, Beckett, Jenny and Kevin shook their heads with approval at the request. Before settling into place on the bed again.

Ryan was a little out of place with him on the bottom. She was already going at him scattering feather light kisses over the tip of his shaft. He was jerking. Even though with his tongue taking in her clit with his face buried.

Castle however was loving this part having his wife's pussy buried into his. It's ironic. She is chuckling at the sight of all couples going at it. He grunts. She takes his cock totally into her mouth savoring the moment. However she says when stopping.

"You seem a little..........tense....relax well you?" She murmured, one hand wrapping around his base as she slowly-so-slowly drops her tongue all the way up to the tip.

Susan took every inch of her husband's massive cock into her mouth. She could feel his cock pulsar with energy. It was actually funny to watch. Even though Damien wasn't able to get enough of his wife's clit with his mouth pulling to have her jerk. Along with her sucking so hard on his cock. It was like a vice sucking off his own air.

He wasn't capable of rational thought right now. "God, she was killing him." With her hand cupping his balls to squeeze them hard. Along with seeing the stars, moon and anything else in between. She would give him a minute to catch his breath before going on.


	14. Chapter 14

She could hear it now. When she tells Lanie what she had done this evening. It's still not over. "You did what?" Lanie choked over the phone if and when she does make that phone call.

"I agreed to have sex with other partners for the second time in a month. Jenny & Ryan came for the ride this time." Kate replied, having to be sitting in the corner of the Old Haunt. If and when they do get together for the evening out.

But after finishing up with "69". She was in need of an energy break to recharge her body. She had lost count on the amount of orgasms her body had suffered this evening.

She wondered along with Jenny just what Damien might be thinking. It had to be different for him to be working with his wife in the same field. But in this case the Sex business.

Though Kate and Jenny shivered in anxious nervously for when it comes to using the candles. But at least the last time the burn marks faded away. She really didn't care, she had already enough scars to prove.

Anyway Damien had gotten up from the rug. Beckett sees his cock twitched. "God!" That man was huge. She remembered from the last encountered.

But now using candles. she would be squirming no matter how a person sees it.

Once Damien and Susan were settling up with the candles. So were the blind folds. Four of them. She would assume Susan and Damien would be going without them.

When Castle had checked out his wife. She seem fine for the moment. Jenny didn't care care either way. As long as she was getting off her rocks. It's always been that way with her. Ever since Ryan had first met her. 

He was fascinated watching Jenny's reaction to him and vice versa.

This was an new experience for him. With everyone quiet taking in deep breaths. Right now it was the only sound in the room besides their breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

She was whispering to him in the corner of the hotel room. She was annoyed with him acting too much like a child. Though she did have a smile on her face. He knew she was at first serious.

However he knew his wife. No doubt they will be discussing both of their behavior at home some time later or in the morning.

Softly. "I am so sorry, Damien." He's just standing there looking at her. So she says it again. "I am so sorry."

His shoulders drop, and he reaches out to gather her into his arms for a moment. Before going over to light the vanilla & cherry candles with the lighter turning down the light in the bedroom.

But before moving. He laughs resting his chin on top of her head. "Me too." He says, gently. She can hear him smiling as he says it.

A moment later...Damien says to all four of them on the queen size bed to lay down with the men. While the ladies including Susan will have their way with the candles.

He goes and gestures around them. "Lets move everyone we have one more session after the candles and time is a wasting." He replied coldly.

She nods at him before going over after turning down the light with the flames glistening in the dark.

It was giving goose bumps with Ryan not knowing what to think at the moment.

"All right everyone, are we ready? Susan replied along with Jenny & Beckett. Both of the ladies didn't say a word. Only taking their candle having the wax melt before moving over to their husbands on the bed.

Ryan's heart was running racing in his chest. Along with Castle. But then again. He knows what to expect.

"Castle, are you ready?" She says before pouring of the wax onto his stomach to sting a little or in this case burn.

He groans out from the sensation or the thrill. But then again Ryan was closing his eyes. When the first drops reached his right leg in the upper part to have him cried out.

"Relax Kevin." She says before she pours more of the droplets of the wax this time onto his stomach. He moans a little, as she laughs softly at his reaction.

She was saying to herself. He such a baby at times. For which she loves the most in him to be this way at times.


	16. Chapter 16

It's strange how life is a jungle at times. Everyone had a decision to make. To continue on with either the hand cuffs or use the whips again. Along with anyone interested in Anal sex. It would be there choices the final session of the evening.

"God. yes., she wanted anal sex." Jenny replied. It was nothing new under the sun for her. She had made her decision. Ryan didn't mind either on this part of it. His cock was itching to go into action now,

Beckett had to think about it. Speechless for the moment. Castle couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth to say she would use the whip on her husband or vice versa depending on their mood.

She goes to whispered into his ear. "No way!, It's my turn to take over." She says with his smirk on his face. And besides I will be gentle on you this time around. I rather go down on you instead. But I will go with the whip for now Kate." 

He tried to be nonchalance about it. Castle turned around slowly. "I can't wait to begin."

Damien & Susan would just supervise this time around since time was short. "Very well everyone lets begin." She says with a wry grin.

After what seem like a moment of silence. Castle interjected with going over to grab the riding crop from the brown bag once again. While Beckett was told to stand next to the exercise bars to be tied face front.

While Ryan taking the lotion from the table to pour onto Jenny's anus with rubbing it both outside and in with two fingers, before pouring a generous amount on his cock to have it placed at the opening. He echoed into her ear for only for her to hear. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her skeptically.

" My god, yeah!, Kevin, I am. Please continued on will you?" This was hot for her. She's been waiting for this all evening....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this one. The next series will be called "Watermelons" involving Lanie for this one shot.


	17. Chapter 17

She was ready. She was always ready. Ryan ordered her to get up on all fours to have her romp in front of him. He was ready to go.

While the room was smelling of sex, candles and anything else the senses can tell. She closed her eyes. Ryan was spooning her from behind his hands down her back cupping her.

His middle finger was a thick, comforting presence plugged deep in her anus, before entering her with his cock. Gradually his cock started to move into her, until getting used to the size with her muscles contracting. She grew wet, and made a large needy noise.

While Castle cracked the whip several time into the air before striking his wife a few times to hit below the knees. She winced in pain. She was cursing to herself counting down to control.

He wasn't going to hurt her. Only a few more times and to make a general statement. He had glanced over at Kevin. He was finally enjoying himself after being tensed all evening. He noticed that Jenny's breathing uneven, and Kevin was getting close as she was with his thrusts. He lifted her right buttock to get a better position before exploding inside. Leaving his semen to drip down. She was sated, along with himself.

He whispered. "Are you all right?" She smiled. "I am fine, Kevin. Thanks to you for being gentle for a first time."

Even though he didn't cry out as much, unlike Beckett. She was soaked from him, despite being hit.

Coming over to take her mouth to kiss her hard with his lips and tongue. Before his hand goes down to her clit grabbing it roughly. While placing fingers inside to give her a final "Ride" of the evening.

This had made Damien & Susan satisfied for this evening. Though it would be interesting. When the both of them would finally arrived home. He was sorry the final session of the evening had to be cut short. But at least he had a better understanding for when it came to how wife's true needs.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale Next Series "Watermelons" involving Lanie.


End file.
